


Sentimental Sandwiches

by JA_Authoress



Series: Muggle Mishaps [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1979, Alcohol, F/M, Light Swearing, M/M, Marauder Sandwiches, Sentimental, Wedding, jily, wedding anniversary, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JA_Authoress/pseuds/JA_Authoress
Summary: October 2, 19792:33 a.m.Lily drinks wine on her one month wedding anniversary and muses on not only being married to the ‘most wonderful man in the world a.k.a. James Fleamont Potter’, but ‘the most wonderful man in the world a.k.a. James Fleamont Potter’ and his three very best friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is for the lovely angryspaceravenclaw (a.k.a. Lady Face Elena) in partial celebration of her finishing her book, and mostly because she's just an awesome person in general.

October 2, 1979  
2:33 a.m.

When Lily Evans Potter said “I do” to the most wonderful man in the world—as proclaimed loudly by both Sirius and James at least twice a year (although since Sirius started dating Remus, James had sometimes been downgraded to the second most wonderful man in the world)—she wasn’t exactly aware that she wasn’t marrying just the ‘most wonderful man in the world a.k.a. James Fleamont Potter’.

She was marrying ‘the most wonderful man in the world a.k.a. James Fleamont Potter’ and his three very best friends.

This little fact made itself known when James had announced in all his usual flamboyant fashion that he was planning a spectacular one-month anniversary on October 1st.

Lily had been blissfully ignorant to the fact that what James actually meant was a spectacular one-month Marauders + Lily anniversary until October 1st, when Sirius, Remus, and Peter knocked vigorously on her front door.

“We’re a package deal, Evans, I thought you knew this.” Sirius stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world as he waltzed through her flat with his arms wide open to embrace his brother. James met him half way and they hugged as though it had been two years since they had seen each other rather than two hours.

Remus had followed him quickly and passed her an already open bottle of wine.

When confronted (Lily shoved her still new husband into the nearest closet and asked in a very scarily manner), James insisted that he meant for the anniversary to be more of a one-on-one thing. He launched into an epic story where Sirius overheard about his illustrious plans and started sulking about, and then Remus insisted they join in on the celebration of “James actually finding a significant other that can keep up with him and withstand the absolute chaos that comes with being a Marauder”. Which led to Peter being invited by proxy (although without his note-taking and ability to follows orders to the letter, Lily was quite certain her wedding would have crumbled into a Sirius Black induced chaos, so she felt she owed him anyway).

Thus Lily Evans Potter was currently leaning against the sofa, sitting on a red and white checkered picnic blanket in her living room, drinking wine through a straw (because she was classy), remnants of an indoor picnic of Indian takeaway, fish and chips, some surprisingly delightful sandwiches Peter procured from somewhere/someone, and several empty bottles of alcohol strewn about artfully around her.

Sirius was drunkenly reciting his best man speech to an openly sobbing drunk-James—Peter was doing his very best to console him.

“James Fleamont Potter! You are my best friend, my brother, my comrade, my—” there were several more ‘my’s inserted in there that weren’t there at the wedding “––May you live the long and happy life you bloody well deserve!”

Lily did not get misty-eyed. It was her second time hearing it, for Merlin’s sake! And the first time she heard it, she had definitely been eternally grateful for Dorcas’s waterproofing charms on her makeup. Hearing the speech again made her remember her wedding day.

The ceremony was quite small and intimate. She looked beautiful. Her bridesmaid looked beautiful. Everyone looked beautiful.

James had managed to say his entire vow without sobbing—she wished she could say the same for her.

Peter had his pockets stuffed to the brim with tissues and handkerchiefs.

Remus had a flask of firewhiskey and a sarcastic sappy remark for anyone who wanted it.

And true to Sirius’s promise, everything went off without a hitch—although Lily still couldn’t get over the fact that his hair had turned out better than hers.

She did get an amazing flower crown out of it though.

All the wine was making her emotional and sentimental and shite.

“You have no idea how many times he practiced that bloody speech.” Remus flopped down beside Lily with a bottle of… whisky or rum, she couldn’t make out the label. She was quite certain it was alcohol though.

“Did you cry every time?” she asked, subtly wiping her eyes on her sweater.

“Not like Prongs is, but the final run through while we were getting ready for the wedding was messy.”

“You’re positive James married me, though, right?” Lily laughed as Peter was caught up in an awkward Sirius-James sandwich.

“On paper in a legally binding contract, yes, but he’ll always be a little married to Sirius. Well, to all of us, but mostly Sirius.” Remus raised his bottle, wincing slightly at the pre-moon ache. “But don’t worry, he’ll ways be completely married to you.”

Lily clinked her glass delicately against the bottle.

“Happy to officially be part of the family.”

Remus took the glass from her after she took a sip and rolled away.

“Remus John Lupin, what the bloody––” Lily was half tackled by James and Sirius and was immediately sandwiched between them. She could hear Peter exclaiming his gratitude for ‘getting those two heavy bastards off of me’.

“Evans,” Sirius slurred to her immediate left, his cheek pressed up against her hair. “… Can I still call you Evans? I don’t care, I’m still calling you Evans.”

“Yes, Black, that’s quite all right.”

“Take good care of my best mate here.” Sirius ran a clumsy hand along James’s hair, knocking his glasses askew in the process.

“I solemnly swear it.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... I'm still here! I've managed to survive yet another Japanese summer (although it was a close call this time. The amount I sweat here is RIDICULOUS!) 
> 
> I've made progress on my book. Plotting-wise, not so much actual writing-wise, but I'm getting there! Bunny is good at plotting.
> 
> I thought of this fic on the train home b/c I was kinda sad that I didn't actually get around to writing the wedding... I hope you all forgive me. And it'd been a while since I'd written in Lily's perspective, so... there's that.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading these, old and new! ^_^
> 
> and remember! Consent is always best for people sandwiches. Let's just assume Lily gave consent when she said "I do".
> 
> Have a wonderful day~


End file.
